One Piece
For detailed information about the series, see the One Piece Wiki. Summary One Piece is a popular Shonen Jump manga written by Eiichiro Oda. It is an Action Adventure Manga about Monkey D. Luffy, a pirate who ate the Gomu-Gomu No Mi fruit, a Devil fruit that turned him into a Rubber Man. His goal is to become the Pirate King, and be the man with the most freedom on the seas. He meets many people during his travels, with several of them joining his crew. For detailed information about the series: see the One Piece Wiki Power of the Verse= The extent of power within One Piece has not been fully explored as many of the Top Tiers have not been seen engaging in combat with full power, with the exception of brief confrontations (Whitebeard vs Sakazuki). However, higher tiers of the verse are shown capable of being catastrophic threats to entire Islands and Countries. In terms of physical power, many of the stronger characters are capable of generating energy to partially destroy cities and mountains indirectly with minimal effort. One Piece introduces Devil Fruits, which have a vast variety of capabilities. Eating a Devil fruit can make a person capable of turning their physical body into rubber, or even have the ability to control the properties of ice or fire. The only set-back seems to be the user losing the ability to swim, having their powers nullified by Sea-stone (a unique material found in a single body of water in the world), and that they would lose their life if they attempted to eat a 2nd Devil Fruit. One Piece also introduces a power dormant within each living individual, Haki. There are two types of Haki that are universal, and can thus be discovered and developed within each living person, Kenbunshoku Haki, a power that allows users to sense the presense of others and see premonitions of the future, and Busoshoku Haki, a power that shields its user in protective armor and can harden parts of or the entirety of the user's body. There is a rare ability of Haki that only few can learn, Haoshoku Haki, which is described as being a quality of a king, and allows the user to project his will outwards, dominating the will of others in the form of an electrified aura that can knock-out or put weaker willed individuals in a seizure induced state. |-|Calculations= General: *One Piece Planet Size Attack Potency and Durability: *The Bird Cage slices up several large meteorites (Scales to Donquixote Doflamingo's Black Knight, and Dressrosa Arc Base Monkey D. Luffy. Affects all Low 6-B characters) *Fujitora drops a large meteorite onto Dressrosa (Scales to all top tier 6-B characters and Issho (Admiral Fujitora)'s Environmental Destructive Capacity) *Pica constructs the Flower Hill (Scales to all 6-C characters) *Elizabello's King Punch (Scales to all High 7-A Characters) *Elizabello's Lite King Punch (Scales to all 7-B characters) *Luffy's Golden Rifle (Scales to Skypeia Luffy and Rob Lucci) *Asgard Moriah's Punch (Scales to all 7-C characters) *Crocodile's Desert Spada and Sables (Scales to characters from Alabasta and onward to Low 7-B) Speed: *Kalifa defends against Lightning (Massively Hypersonic) *Doflamingo slices apart a meteorite (Massively Hypersonic+) *Yama kicks a Canon Ball (Hypersonic) *Rayleigh slashes Kizaru (Relativistic) |-|Notes= Regarding versus match-ups: For cross-verse matchup battles, logia Devil Fruit users are susceptible to attacks that are capable of catching them off guard, bypassing their regeneration, countering their elemental intangibility (ex: fire melting ice) or directly attacking the soul. Verse equalization does not grant an opponent from another verse the ability to utilize haki against a logia user. It was discussed here. Regarding the canon: In terms of canon material, this wiki uses the manga strictly. The anime is considered non-canon here. In the case of anime, it contradicts statements, feats, personalities, and abilities of characters in many cases. This happens with censorship, filler content in canon material, and pacing. Examples of censorship-based contradictions: Luffy's skull was pierced through the back by one of Jango's attacks, but in the anime, he catches it with his mouth. Red-leg Zeff cuts off his leg to escape from wreckage in the anime, but in the manga, he cuts it off and eats it to survive. During his fight with Absalom, Sanji was pierced completely through the chest by a blade and dropped Nami in order to keep blood off of her dress, whereas the anime simply had him pummeled with punches, and thus couldn't hold onto Nami anymore. These are just to name a few. There are dozens to hundreds of these cases both pre time-skip and post time-skip. Examples of contradictions in the anime for abilities and powerscaling: Fujitora vs Luffy has different statements and displays Ferocious Tiger as bending space in the anime, which differs greatly from the manga. Smoker was shown capable of holding his own against Doflamingo and only fell once he attempted to protect his comrades, but the manga displays Doflamingo one-shotting him without any fight occuring. Mont-D'or's power is displayed as putting Luffy within a book in the anime and being susceptible to outside assaults without realizing it, but the manga only displays this when Luffy is staring at the pages of the book and very quickly returns to his senses once Nami calls out to him. |-|Supporters and Opponents of the Series:= Supporters: * Byakuya "Senbonzakura" Kuchiki * Nedge1000 * AkuAkuAkuma * Beelzebub64 * KaiserReinhardt * Antvasima * Zeromega20 * LordAizenSama * SwordSlayer99 * Kavpeny * SchutzenDunkelZiel1217 * Awesome Betterhero * Non-Bias * OishiLover75 * Taikiru * Fire24672 * leandre.mccoy * Valar Melkor 2 * ETV123 * goodyfresh741 * TheBlueDash * CinCameron20 * SuperKamiNappa * Pocket-Chu * Naruto The Bujin * Nonickfound * Mico09 * Notadeadguy * Basilisk1995 * Celestial Pegasus * eldritch abomination * FllFlourine * Frogicalon * Battlemania * Grudgeman1706 * CoreOfimBalance(COB) * The man with the Midas touch * Bepo4151 * Liger686 * TheLuffyPlayer * ZeedMillenniummon89 * Sword guy Z * FrostMouse0 * DodoNova * DarkDragonMedeus * Js250476 * Malikobama1 * Standuser081 * Sandman31 * DemonGodMitchAubin * Peter1129 * Gear2ndGandalf * Phoenix821 Opponents: * Rocks75 * Hizamaru * Drellix * Aeyu Neutral: * Kaisaizx * Kowt * PaChi2 * William Shadow * Not Jim Sterling * Captain Torch Characters |-|Pirates= Straw Hat Pirates Luffy_in_one_piece.jpg|Monkey D. Luffy|link=Monkey D. Luffy Zoro_in_one_piece.jpg|Roronoa Zoro|link=Roronoa Zoro Nami_in_onepiece.jpg|Nami|link=Nami (One Piece) Usopp_in_onepiece.jpg|Usopp|link=Usopp Vinsmoke_Sanji_in_one_piece.jpg|Vinsmoke Sanji|link=Vinsmoke Sanji Tony_Tony_Chopper_one_piece.png|Tony Tony Chopper|link=Tony Tony Chopper Nico_robin_in_onepiece.jpg|Nico Robin|link=Nico Robin Franky_in_onepiece.jpg|Franky|link=Franky Brook_in_one_piece.png|Brook|link=Brook Jinbei_in_one_piece.png|Jinbe|link=Jinbe Luffy_Nightmare_one_piece.png|Nightmare Luffy|link=Nightmare Luffy Franky_Shogun.jpg|Franky Shogun|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Franky Straw Hat Grand Fleet Cavendish Anime Infobox.png|Cavendish|link=Cavendish Bartolomeo Anime Infobox.png|Bartolomeo|link=Bartolomeo Sai Anime Infobox.png|Sai|link=Sai Don Chinjao (jung).jpg|Chinjao|link=Chinjao Baby_5's_Manga_Color_Scheme.png|Baby 5|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Baby_5 Ideo Anime Infobox.png|Ideo|link=Ideo Leo Anime Infobox.png|Leo|link=Leo (One Piece) 3176530-untitled-14.jpg|Hajrudin|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Hajrudin Orlumbus Anime Infobox.png|Orlumbus|link=Orlumbus Eleven Supernovas Trafalgar D. Water Law Anime Post Timeskip Infobox.png|Trafalgar Law|link=Trafalgar Law Eustass Kid Anime Pre Timeskip Infobox.png|Eustass Kid|link=Eustass Kid Scratchmen_Apoo_Anime_Post_Timeskip_Infobox.png|Scratchmen Apoo|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Scratchmen_Apoo Basil_Hawkins_Anime_Pre_Timeskip_Infobox.png|Basil Hawkins|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Basil_Hawkins?venotify=created Capone.Bege.full.345867.jpg|Capone Bege|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Capone_Bege X Drake Anime Pre Timeskip Infobox.png|X Drake|link=X Drake 0624ab30204d372d2f79d77036f9e79b047492fa.jpg|Killer|link=Killer (One Piece) Jewelry_Bonney's_Manga_Color_Scheme_Post_Timeskip.png|Jewelry Bonney|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Jewelry_Bonney Urouge_Anime_Infobox.png|Urouge|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Urouge Roger Pirates Roger.png|Gol D. Roger|link=Gol D. Roger Rayleigh.png|Silvers Rayleigh|link=Silvers Rayleigh Red Hair Pirates Shanks.png|Shanks|link=Shanks benn.jpg|Benn Beckman|link=Benn Beckman Black Cat Pirates Kuros-0.png|Kuro|link=Kuro Buchi Anime Infobox.png|Buchi|link=Buchi Sham Anime Infobox.png|Sham|link=Sham (One Piece) Krieg Pirates Krieg Anime Infobox.png|Don Kreig|link=Don Kreig Gin Anime Infobox 2.png|Gin|link=Gin Pearl Anime Infobox.png|Pearl|link=Pearl (One Piece) Arlong Pirates Arlong Anime Infobox.png|Arlong|link=Arlong Baroque Works Croc-0.png|Crocodile|link=Crocodile (One Piece) Daz Bones Anime Infobox 2.png|Daz Bones|link=Daz Bones (Mr. 1) Blackbeard Pirates Blackbeard11.png|Blackbeard|link=Marshall D. Teach (Blackbeard) Jesus_Burgess_portrait.png|Jesus Burgess|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Jesus_Burgess Donquixote Pirates Donquixote Doflamingo Anime Infobox.png|Donquixote Doflamingo|link=Donquixote Doflamingo Trebol_Anime_Infobox.png|Trebol|link=Trebol Pica Anime Infobox.png|Pica|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Pica Diamante_Manga_Infobox.png|Diamante|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Diamante Sugar_Anime_Infobox.png|Sugar|link=Sugar (One Piece) 5154576-7595006155-aEHrs.png|Lao G|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Lao_G Vicious_Dellinger.png|Dellinger|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Dellinger Senor_Pink's_Manga_Color_Scheme.png|Senor Pink|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Senor_Pink Buffalo's_Manga_Color_Scheme.png|Buffalo|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Buffalo_(One_Piece) Machvise Anime Infobox.png|Machvise|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Machvise Gladius_Anime_Infobox.png|Gladius|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Gladius Vergoo.jpg|Vergo|link=Vergo 235811.jpg|Jora|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Jora?venotify=created Monet Anime Infobox.png|Monet|link=Monet Caesar Clown Anime Infobox.png|Caesar Clown|link=Caesar Clown Bellamy Anime Post Timeskip Infobox.png|Bellamy|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Bellamy Whitebeard Pirates Whitebeard111.jpg|Whitebeard|link=Whitebeard Marco.png|Marco|link=Marco (One Piece) AceGanzkörper.png|Portgas D. Ace|link=Portgas D. Ace Jozu.png|Jozu|link=Jozu Vista11.jpg|Vista|link=Vista Little Oars Jr.png|Little Oars Jr.|link=Little Oars Jr. Doma.png|Doma|link=Doma Squard Anime.png|Squardo|link=Squardo Foxy Pirates Foxy_Anime_Infobox.png|Foxy|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Foxy(One_Piece) Mysterious Four Gekko Moriah Anime.png|Gekko Moriah|link=Gekko Moriah New Fishman Pirates white_shark_hody_jones_by_choparini-d3p3t6u.png|Hody Jones|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Hody_Jones Big Mom Pirates Big Mom Colored Cropped.jpg|Big Mom|link=Big Mom Charlotte Katakuri Anime.png|Charlotte Katakuri|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Charlotte_Katakuri ZnTg9fOIMLKN.jpg|Charlotte Smoothie|link=Charlotte Smoothie Crackerop.png|Charlotte Cracker|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Charlotte_Cracker Charlotte Perospero Actual Anime look.png|Charlotte Perospero|link=Charlotte Perospero Image-1500244682.jpg|Charlotte Daifuku|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Charlotte_Daifuku Oven Anime Crop.png|Charlotte Oven|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Charlotte_Oven Brûlée Anime Infobox.png|Charlotte Brûlée|link=Charlotte Brûlée Tamago_Anime_Infobox.png|Baron Tamago|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Tamago Beast Pirates Kaido.png|Kaido|link=Kaido Jack Anime Infobox.png|Jack|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Jack_(One_Piece) Other Pirates Shiki11.jpg|Shiki|link=Shiki (One Piece) Byrnnidi_World_former_bounty.png|Byrnndi World|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Brynndi_World Zephyr Anime Infobox.png|Zephyr|link=Zephyr (One Piece) 7404c9c069392d72_d0fccf1ac65d2ff9_11303514701937628143215.jpg|Gild Tesoro|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Gild_Tesoro |-|World Government= Marines Fleet Admiral Sakazuki.png|Akainu|link=Sakazuki (Admiral Akainu) Admirals Kizaru11.jpg|Kizaru|link=Borsalino (Admiral Kizaru) Fujitora11.jpg|Fujitora|link=Issho (Admiral Fujitora) Kuzan.png|Aokiji|link=Kuzan (Admiral Aokiji) Vice Admirals Monkey D. Garp.png|Monkey D. Garp|link=Monkey D. Garp Tsuru Anime Infobox.png|Tsuru|link=Tsuru Smoker Anime Post Timeskip.png|Smoker|link=Smoker Komei Anime Infobox.png|Komei|link=Komei C1322.png|Momonga|link=Momonga Rear Admirals''' hina.jpg|Hina|link=Hina (One Piece) Captains Cobyf.png|Koby|link=Koby Baum-0.png|Tashigi|link=Tashigi allhunt.png|All-Hunt Grount|link=All-Hunt Grount Commanders Rosinante colored.png|Rosinante|link=Donquixote Rosinante General Inspector Sengoku infobox.png|Sengoku|link=Sengoku (One Piece) Science Captain C0973.png|Sentomaru|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Sentomaru Seamen Recruit Jango.jpg|Jango|link=Jango (One Piece) 'Warlords' Dracule_Mihawk_Anime_Infobox 2.png|Dracule Mihawk|link=Dracule Mihawk Barto.png|Bartholomew Kuma|link=Bartholomew Kuma Boa Hancock Manga Infobox.png|Boa Hancock|link=Boa Hancock Kinderwagen-0.png|Buggy the Clown|link=Buggy the Clown Edward_Weevil Anime.png|Edward Weevil|link=Edward Weevil Cipher Pol Luc-0.png|Rob Lucci|link=Rob Lucci Kaku Manga Infobox.png|Kaku|link=Kaku Jabra.png|Jabra|link=Jabra Kalifa Anime Infobox.png|Kalifa|link=Kalifa Bluno.png|Blueno|link=Blueno Impel Down Staff Magellan Warriors 3.png|Magellan|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Magellan Allied Nations Black Drum Kingdom Wapol.jpg|Wapol|link=Wapol Dressrosa Viola_Stitched_Cap_(One_Piece_Ep_731).png|Viola|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Viola kyros-one-piece-captain (3).png|Kyros|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Kyros Prodence Kingdom Elizabello II.png|Elizabello II|link=Elizabello II |-|Others= Revolutionary Army Monkey D. Dragon.png|Monkey D. Dragon|link=Monkey D. Dragon Sabo99.png|Sabo|link=Sabo Emporio_Ivankov_Anime_Infobox.png|Ivankov|link=Emporio Ivankov Ancient Weapons Shirapic.png|Shirahoshi|link=Poseidon (Shirahoshi) Warlord Subordinates Mihawk Perona.png|Perona|link=Perona Kuja Pirates Sandersonia.png|Sandersonia|link=Boa Sandersonia Marigold.png|Marigold|link=Boa Marigold Buggy Pirates Alvida.jpg|Alvida|link=Alvida Mohji.jpg|Mohji|link=Mohji Cabaji Anime Infobox.png|Cabaji|link=Cabaji Skypeia faction Wiper Anime Pre Timeskip Infobox.png|Wiper|link=Wiper God’s Army Enel Anime.png|Enel|link=Enel Ohm Anime.png|Ohm|link=Ohm Newkama Land Bon Clay fixed.png|Bon Clay|link=Bon Clay Zou Faction Zunisha.png|Zunisha|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Zunisha_(One_Piece) Nekomamushi.jpg|Nekomamushi|link=Nekomamushi 313120.jpg|Inuarashi|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Inuarashi Pedro left eye anime.png|Pedro|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Pedro?venotify=created Carrot Anime Infobox.png|Carrot|link=Carrot Germa 66 vinsmoke_jajji_by_xsilverxbulletx-daafvr6.jpg|Judge Vinsmoke|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Vinsmoke_Judge? Vinsmoke Reiju Manga Color Scheme.png|Reiju Vinsmoke|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Vinsmoke_Reiju Vinsmoke_Ichiji_Manga_Color_Scheme.png|Ichiji Vinsmoke|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Vinsmoke_Ichiji?venotify=created Vinsmoke Niji Colored2.png|Niji Vinsmoke|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Niji_Vinsmoke Vinsmoke Yonji Manga Color Scheme.png|Vinsmoke Yonji|link=Vinsmoke Yonji Wano Faction Living Ryuuma.png|Prime Ryuma|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Ryuma Zombies Oars Anime Infobox.png|Oars|link=Oars ZombieSword-0.png|Ryuma|link=Ryuma Creatures Surume_-_One_Piece.png|Surume|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Surume_(One_Piece) Category:One Piece Category:Verses Category:Manga Category:Anime